50 Reasons We Love Them
by OneAsBeautifulAsYou
Summary: Fifty Dean/Jo drabbles, anywhere from 200-400 words, based on a list of 50 reasons we love them. #47 up now.
1. 50: Because if they had one more day

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by a Fanforum discussion. A thread that I'm following has a list of "50 Reasons we love them" about Dean and Jo, so I decided to write a mini 200 word drabble for each reason. I've changed a few of them it they were to similar. Anyways, in honour of the newly announced return of Joanna Beth Harvelle to Season 7 of Supernatural, here is the first drabble. Hope you like!

xx Jenny

* * *

><p>#50: <strong>Because <strong>if they had just one more day...

* * *

><p>A long silence, filled with pain. He can't meet their eyes. He doesn't speak. It's too much. Too soon. They've all lost so much - in the past, and in the present. It's cruel.<p>

Mary. John. Ellen. Jo.

Mother. Father. Friend. Love.

All gone now.

And for what? A chance to make the world a better place? How did that work out?

Answer: It didn't. Things are worse than ever. Lucifer, the goddamn Horsemen of the Apocalypse. A failed plan, lost friends, and a doomed world. Everyone dies. The End.

But if he had one more day. One more day with her. One more day.

He'd do things differently. He'd save her. He'd tell her how he felt. Show her what he wanted. Say that he –-

But no. False hope will get him nowhere. Wishful dreams of "One more day" can only end in pain, staring down an empty bottle of Jack.

And so he burns it. He throws the photo in the fire and watches her face slowly disappear into ashes as it burns.


	2. 49: Because looks are louder than words

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by a Fanforum discussion. A thread that I'm following has a list of "50 Reasons we love them" about Dean and Jo, so I decided to write a mini 200-300 word drabble for each reason. I've changed a few of them it they were too similar. Here is the second drabble. Hope you like it!

xx Jenny

* * *

><p>Reason #49: <strong>Because<strong> looks speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>How they look at each other speaks volumes more than either of them ever did to themselves or to each other. Their entire relationship can be seen through those looks, if you examine them. Its so bloody obvious, its a wonder they never saw it for themselves. But through the looks they give each other. The ones they give other people around them. Small glances full of wishes, long glances of friendship covering feelings they'll never say. It been there since the beginning.<p>

For her it began with a once-over while at him over a gun, soon followed by a longer look after a punch to the nose. For him, a triumphant look after taking the gun, then a wary glance after a punch in the nose.

It progressed, the looks far and few between changing. Longing, star-struck looks from her and lewd looks from him. But they changed too. They got deeper; not as naive, not as coarse.

There were proud looks after a job well done, scared looks when in one or the other was in danger, and relieved looks when they came out alive.

Tear-filled glances at a grave. Looks of joy, or relief. Of drinking in the sight of him.

Looks of friendship, of shared laughter. Of threatening and possession when guys try to hit on her or when a girl flirts too obviously. And then one day, a single glance sparks something more. Something neither would voice in the fear that it would die. But it was there.

And then, on what could have been their last night on earth, he tried to voice it. It came out wrong. It always does. Out of pride she refused.

The next day was full of looks. Looks of fear, of panic, of dread. Of anger, of sadness.

Of endings.

Because when something starts, it has to come full circle. It has to end. And for them it started, and ended, in a glance.


	3. 48: Because every good love story

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by a Fanforum discussion. A thread that I'm following has a list of "50 Reasons we love them" about Dean and Jo, so I decided to write a mini 200-300 word drabble for each reason. I've changed a few of them it they were too similar. Here is the third drabble. Hope you like it! Oh, and just so you know, I will be doing a mini tribute to the latest episode as well, so keep an eye out for that!

xx Jenny

* * *

><p><strong>Because<strong> every great love story begins with a punch in the face.

* * *

><p>Their relationship began with a punch in the face. He had snuck into her home with his brother. She didn't take kindly to him intruding. A gun to his back, and a punch to his face later, one of the greatest modern-day love stories had begun. It seems like a one of a kind tale. Yet years later he encounters something that is strikingly similar and realizes the truth…<p>

It was a small town, and the hunters were working a job. It was nothing complicated, and they finished quickly, so the two of them went out for a bite to eat, leaving Sam to clean up the last few details.

They were walking along the street to the diner on the corner, when something caught Dean's eye. A teenage girl was sitting on a bench near the park, when a guy walked up to her. They seemed to be about the same age. The boy said something to the girl, who stood up and punched him right in the face before storming off. The boy stayed still for a moment, looking after her in awe, before running to catch up.

Dean looked Jo standing beside him and smiled. They both knew how that relationship would work out.


	4. 47: Because she's his reason

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by a Fanforum discussion. A thread that I'm following has a list of "50 Reasons we love them" about Dean and Jo, so I decided to write a mini 200-300 word drabble for each reason. I've changed a few of them it they were too similar. Here is the fourth drabble. Hope you like it!

xx Jenny

**Because **she's his reason.

In this business, everyone needs a reason. A reason to keep fighting. A reason to risk everything, time and time again. A reason to live.

For John Winchester, that reason was Mary and their sons. He fought for revenge on those who took her from them, and to give his sons a life where they could make a difference.

For Ellen Harvelle, it's her daughter - the only person she has left. Her husband is dead (killed in a hunting accident), and her friends have died one by one.

For Bobby Singer, it's his family – the one he once had, and the one he has made for himself. His lost wife. The Winchester boys, who he took in and raised as his sons.

For Sam Winchester, it's his life. The life he left behind, the life he could have – Jess and his normal, everyday law career. Happiness that was at his fingertips, but vanished in a moment.

For Dean Winchester, it's her - she's his reason. The hopeful chance of "wrong place, wrong time" turning to "right place, right time." The future they could have had together. The life they should have built together. She's his reason, but she's lost.


End file.
